Chapter 4
by Seamuslover
Summary: This is my Chapter 4 of HPFF


_ They waited patiently, Ron swallowing about every second, but nothing happened. Hermione was shocked. "Maybe I memorized it wrong. I'm so sorry!" _

_ "Hermione, it's not your fault. You did your best. Besides, bringing the death back isn't something you just do" Harry said, but he knew anyone could read the disappointed of his face. They waited longer, but still nothing happened. _

**Chapter 4**

Harry saw a tear in Ron's face. It just dripped on the floor and he didn't even try to wipe it off. Hermione saw it to, because she hugged him. "It's okay, guys. It's okay, okay" Ron kept saying, which made Harry sure that is wasn't okay.

Suddenly Hermione screamed and she couldn't look down faster. Fred was grabbing Hermione's ankle when he took a deep breath. "Guys, I'm in pain" was the first thing he said since he lived, again. Ron screamed happily, Hermione cried happily and all Harry could do was smile. They did it. Fred Weasley was alive again.

This was the second time Harry went to the bathroom. He didn't need to pee in one of the times, okay maybe the first time, but he was getting cups of water for Fred. He, Ron and Hermione were kind off taking care of him. Fred couldn't sit up yet and he was still bleeding out of a wound from his head. Hermione was taking care of his head and Harry was helping her. Ron was looking for his family. They decided that the Weasley family should know.

"Fred, sweetie, Fred." Mrs Weasley walked inside, followed by Mr Weasley, George, Percy and finally Ron. George run over to Fred, hugging him, tight he kissed him on his forehead and cheeks, saying: "Fred, you kind off smell. Take a shower. I love you. You really stink." Mrs Weasley did the same, without the smell- part. Then the rest of the family hugged him, kissed him, said he loved him. Harry heard lines like: "Because I couldn't say it the first time" and "I do love you, Fred, so, so much." That last one was mostly Percy. This went on for a while, when Bill and Charlie came in.

"Mom, we got your letter" Charlie said while choking up. "We came here as soon as we could. Where is… he?" It was obvious that Charlie meant Fred's body, not knowing that he lived. "I'm here" Fred said. Bill and Charlie looked stunned and then Bill started to cry. Happy tears, too. Like the rest in that room.  
>Harry looked better at the brothers. Bill's hair was red, as was Charlie's. Bill cut off his hair. First it was long and in a ponytail, but now it down, like he was just getting out of bed. Charlie's hair, on the other end, was perfectly up. His face was burned, because he worked with dragons. Bill's face was with scares, from a battle two years ago. It surprised Harry that Fleur didn't come with. She always followed Bill everywhere.<p>

Bill and Charlie were now sitting with Fred, saying the same things as the others. Mrs Weasley was saying something to Ron, but no one understand what she said, 'cause all they heard was: "MMMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."(She cried, this was not an evil laugh.) "What?" Ron said, hugging his dad. Before Mrs Weasley could answer, professor McGonagall came in. "Potter, Weasley, Grang- O, hello." She was surprised by the quantity of people in the room.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger, can I speak to you? On the hallway, please?" So they followed her. "Did it work?" she whispered to them.

"Yes, professor! It did!" It was clear Hermione couldn't be happier. "Great" professor McGonagall said. "Do the rest of your list and make sure no one finds out." After that she walked away, to The Great Hall.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. "If you don't mind, I'm going to stay with my family, okay?"

"Sure, we will find Dumbledore and Sirius. Go on. Be happy" Harry said and softly pushed Ron into the room again. As he walked away, Hermione thought of something. "Harry, we have to spill the poison over the body, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, with Sirius, there is no body. He just fell. What are we going to do about that?" This was a thought Harry didn't thought of. Sirius did fell, into some kind of portal. He didn't even get a funeral. "Ehm. We'll just have to cross him of the list" he smiled, but from the inside he felt miserable. "I'll just save it, or something. You know, for another time."

"Let's go to Dumbledore, then." Hermione said and walked outside. He was buried there, 'cause he was the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had. When they got outside, Harry was afraid of what he was going to find. Dumbledore was there for about one and a half year, already. Would it be just bones or could you seriously see who he used to be? Harry wondered. When they got there, Hermione used a simple 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell to lift the tomb. It was less worse than Harry was imagining. That's because there's nothing there. The tomb was empty.

"Were is he?" Hermione asked over and over again. "Were is he?" Harry had the same answer each time. "I don't know." But his brain toughed something else: Voldemort. What if he took him? What is Voldemort took Dumbledore?

After a while, Hermione seemed to get out of her shock, because she said that they should tell Ron. "Yeah" Harry said and they walked back to the castle together. When they got at the History Class, he was already outside. "The excitement was a little bit too much. I wanted to look for you, but I didn't know where you were, so I just waited here. What did you find?"

"Nothing" Harry said. Ron looked like he smelled something, that didn't smelled good. "Just bones. Nasty."

"No Ron, that's not what we saw. It was nothing." He looked even weirder. "Just dust? Is that even possible. I mean he was there less than two years ago. Something should be there right?"

"Ron, you don't get it!" Hermione yelled out of frustration. "He wasn't there! Dumbledore isn't in his grave anymore!"


End file.
